


Ordinary

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Ordinary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Ordinary

Clint liked the small pleasures in life.  
Ordinary things.  
Tony often mocks him about it.  
But Clint takes it in a stride.  
He enjoys ordinary things like cake, movie,  
Going to a restaurant, watching TV,  
Is because he never had these things as a child.  
He never got to be an ordinary child.  
He came from a poor family.  
Hell, his family was a nightmare.  
So Clint enjoys ordinary things he gets.  
They make him happy.


End file.
